One common technique to target brain regions, e.g., neural structures, that are part of the central nervous system (CNS) and are functionally connected with the autonomic nervous system (ANS) and that have no unique or clearly identified direct correlation with human senses (i.e., vision, hearing, touch, smell, and taste) is via anatomical references. These anatomical references are derived via population studies; the anatomical location in a particular patient may be identified using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and comparing the MRI anatomical image with the above-mentioned anatomical references derived via population studies.
In the only human case using deep-brain stimulation (DBS) targeting hypothalamic structures that are related to the energy homeostasis system, and specifically the ventromedial hypothalamic nucleus (VMH), the target (i.e., the VMH) location was estimated using a computed tomographic scan (CT scan) which is similar to an MRI. The scan provided anatomical information to be used as a reference. After the electrode was at the estimated target, the electrode position was confirmed by asking the patient if he felt less hunger (i.e. subjective data).
Provided herein are methods of identifying and targeting autonomic brain regions and treatments related thereto.